


Amavikka songs

by PenMeetsPage (WasntThereYesterday)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fialleril's Tatooine slave culture, Gen, archiving from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasntThereYesterday/pseuds/PenMeetsPage
Summary: Short songs and poems based on Fialleril's Amavikka (Tatooine slave culture) 'verses.





	1. Come Brother Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is almost certainly too openly revolutionary to sing at any point in the stories, but hey.
> 
> [Tune here.](http://penmeetspage.tumblr.com/post/154914445319/heavily-based-on-fialleril-s-amavikkan)

Come, brother, come across the sand  
Down from the city, hand in hand  
Ar-Amu has promised a blooming land  
So come, brother, co~ome.

Come, sister, come with broken chain  
Away from sorrow, away from pain  
Ar-Amu has promised a living rain  
So come, sister, co~ome.

Come, sibling, come to find your own  
Past the wreck of depur’s bones  
Ar-Amu is calling her children home  
So come, sibling, co~ome.

Come, vikka, come the sky to see  
No more to bend your neck and knee  
Ar-Amu is setting her children free  
So come, vikka, co~ome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my (admittedly scratchy) notes are right, vikka is a child, not a sibling, but I couldn’t find a fourth word for a sibling in English or Amatakka.
> 
> Bonus round: Since Amatakka is a secret language, all the Amatakka word in here can be replaced with English or Basic words: “Our mother has promised” and “the wreck of sarlacc’s bones” and “come, child, co~ome”.


	2. By the Waters

Oh I have walked on the flowing sand, and I know how to cover my track  
And I have walked in the empty lands, and have learned how to find my way back,  
And I have wandered the winding ways where the guiding winds have led,  
And I have walked under burning suns to the place where all streams are fed.  
     It is good to sleep by the river,  
          It is good to dwell by the waters,  
     But I have walked in the desert wide, and I know when to cover my head.

Oh I have crossed through wide white places where the salt is as bright as the suns,  
And too I have hungered and thirsted, learning when to be still, or to run.  
I have heard the howl of the coming storm, and the wind’s mighty voice all round;  
I have heard the cry of Ikkelta nigh, unfettered and renowned.  
     There is rest beside the river,  
          There is plenty by the waters,  
     But I have sung of marokkepu when there was not a drop to be won.

Oh honey is sweeter than ginsu, and the river more fair than the dust,  
But I have dwelt in a sand-storm land. I will flee there again if I must.  
     And I will sleep by the river,  
          In the cool of the night by the waters,  
     Free and hidden by the river, and be watchful though I rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikkelta: literally "Elder Sister", an epithet of the krayt dragon  
> Marokkepu: literally "water-giving", a festival dealing both with a prophet whose story involves the creation of safe, hidden water sources in the desert, and with freedom & the hope for freedom  
> Ginsu: a bitter, woody plant with painkilling properties


End file.
